IS EVERYTHING JUST A JOKE TO YOU?
by BluePhantom99
Summary: I was updating my profile with inspirational quotes when I stumbled across one that reminded me of Otto. So I wrote this. This story includes some Otto and Nova brotherly and sisterly love. AND This story includes some Otto and Antauri brotherly love. NO PAIRINGS!


**Hello I was updating my profile with inspirational quotes when I stumbled across a quote that reminded me of Otto. So I wrote this…**

* * *

Otto stared at the door in front of him. "Antauri" was in big bold letters in front of him. He sighed and gave a small knock. He half hoped that he wouldn't respond.

"Come in." Otto sucked in his breath before opening the door. He looked in to see that Antauri was floating about a foot in the air. He had one eye opened and nodded for him to come in. Otto slowly closed the door behind him, and stood sheepishly by the door, his eyes on the floor. Antauri sensed that Otto didn't want to start talking about it right away, so he floated down and sat at a small table and poured tea for both of them. Otto still stood by the door. Antauri motioned for him to sit. Otto slowly made his way over and sat down still examining the floor. Antauri patiently waited for two hours of silence. Otto finally looked at him tears in his eyes.

"Otto, whatever is the matter?" It pained Antauri to see Otto of all people sad. Otto sighed and began his story.

_It was a rainy day in Shuggazoom. The kind of rainy day that makes you wanna put on a raincoat, go outside, and jump and splash in the puddles. Inside of the super robot two certain monkeys were playing. These two monkeys' names were Otto and Nova. As usual in the afternoon they played in Nova's room with Nova's secret tea set and table, having a grand time until…_

_"(groan) Sparx is SO …. Ugh… STUPID!" Nova shouted slamming the plastic tea pot on the table._

_"What did he do?" Otto said sipping his pretend tea._

_"That stupid jerk was in the kitchen when I walked in and he was trying to make something on the stove. So I ask him about it and he says that it's a surprise and stuff. So I sit down and he takes a giant bag of flour and is trying to pour it in a bowl beside me and he ends up pouring it all over me." Otto's starts smiling while imagining the scene occurring and how she probably looked._

_"He starts saying that he is "so sorry" but I just tell him to get on with it and that I can wash it out later. So he starts making something really sticky and awful looking in the bowl. Then he tries to pour in some sticky syrupy stuff when the thing gets clogged. So what does he start doing? He starts squeezing it harder and harder. Then his elbow slips and the bowl of batter flies off the counter and onto my head." Otto covers his mouth trying to keep from laughing._

_"But NO he wasn't done yet! He turned around and at that moment the bottle unclogs itself. So he stands there just looking at me spraying me with a bottle of…" Otto couldn't hold it in any longer and starts bursting out laughing. Nova's look turns from shocked at his outburst to pure fury. _

_"CAN'T YOU TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY!?" Nova shouted at him. Otto calmed down enough to look at her._

_"IS EVERYTHING JUST A JOKE TO YOU?!" she screamed. Otto was hurt by her words._

_"Nova I just…"_

_"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" She scared Otto half to death. He immediately ran out of her room. She managed to throw the teapot and hit him on the back of head as he ran away. He finally made it to his room panting. Did she mean that? Was it true? Did he treat everything like a joke? He started to cry. He didn't want to talk to anybody but he needed to. It needed to be someone who was serious. Normally when he had problem he would see Nova… just thinking of her brought more tears. He thought some more. Gibson was working on a highly explosive experiment in his lab and he didn't want to blow up the lab for the 6,792 time. Chiro and… Nova went to Antauri for advice. He never really talked to Antauri. He might as well give it a shot. He took a deep breath and walked to Antauri's room…_

Antauri thought over everything that Otto had told him.

"Antauri?"

"Yes Otto?"

"Do you think that I treat everything like a joke?" Antauri gave him a warm smile.

"No… you make burdens lighter…" Otto looked confused.

"What?" Antauri smiled and picked up a book and flipped a couple pages before handing the book to Otto. His eyes lit up.

**"Life's burdens are lighter when I laugh at myself."**

**- Jonathan Lockwood Huie**

"Otto I think when you laugh at a situation that you make everyone feel better. When you trip or fall down instead of crying and concerning everyone, you laugh at your mistakes and by doing that you make everyone feel better. When you were laughing before you were trying to make her feel better about the situation. Don't be hard on yourself. She in her emotional state didn't realize what you meant." Otto slowly nodded. He felt a lot better. He should come to Antauri for advice more often. All of a sudden Nova burst in the room. She ran towards Otto and locked him in a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said. Otto hugged her back.

"It's alright I forgive you." Nova beamed.

"You wanna help me with breakfast tomorrow?"

"Of course, Well Goodnight!" Otto said happily.

"Goodnight Otto." Nova said as she left the room. Otto turned to Antauri before he left.

"Thanks Antauri… for everything." Otto felt so glad that he would **ALWAYS** be able to talk to him.

"You're welcome Otto. Now get some rest tomorrow we return to Shuggazoom…"

**The End**

* * *

**(sniffle) Now wasn't that a great (sniffle) story? Ok I'm kinda crying right now… I ended the story with that line, "We return to Shuggazoom tomorrow" If you seriously can't figure it out then watch 1 min. of the first part of the episode, "I, Chiro". Ya so review to tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


End file.
